


Just Like Animals

by Moira_Darling



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Murder Husbands, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moira_Darling/pseuds/Moira_Darling
Summary: Morans relation to Moriarty
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 7





	Just Like Animals

Moriarty was a predator. There was no doubt about that. There never could be any doubt about that. It was in his bones and skin and just as much a part of him as the beating of his heart. He couldnt deny it of himself, and probably couldn't live without it. Moran knew that. Of course he knew that. His boss was just as likely to pull someone apart sinew by sinew as he was to laugh and play a stupid prank. It was the flip of a coin: psycho or child? Or that terrifying mixture of both that was enough to make the hardiest man piss himself in fear.

Moran wasnt known for his survival instinct, not really. He was known for his skills, for his intelligence - but not for his survival instincts. Which was a pity because he had very good self preservation. One didnt get to where he was and survive what he had without being very good at surviving. Unfortunately, follow a wounded tiger into a sewer one time and ones reputation for being reckless is permanently secured.

And maybe they had a point. Because it seems that at times he just doesnt care about himself. The hunt is on and he cant deny it. That bone deep thrill of the chase....

He gets it when he watches moriarty work - his torture a work of art. He gets it when he listens to his boss threaten another client over the phone. He gets it when he finishes another perfect job. He gets it when he boxes moriarty in with his arms against the wall and looms over him.

Moriarty is a predator. The top of his food chain. The ruler of the roost. But moran hunts and defeats predators, and he only goes after the best.

Moriarty is a lot like the tiger: vicious, in denial, and secure in his position. Moran doesn't care. He shoves Jim against the wall and pulls his head back to kiss him. He doesnt give him a choice when they start fucking. He doesnt need to give him a choice because once they start Jim is just as invested in the end as he is.

It's not romantic. It's not sweet. Its rough and bloody and it hurts. Its satisfying. Two alphas vying for the top.

Sebastian wins in the end. Of course he does. Jim wont kill him for all his whining, and Sebastian doesnt give up once he gives chase. He let's jim be in charge of course, until that itch gets too strong and he pins Jim beneath him and Mark's him as his again.

Sebastian isnt known for his survival instincts, but he has them. He knows when the odds are in his favour, knows when the hunt will be successful. For the one tiger he followed into the sewer, there were many others that he didnt dare tangle with. For the one psychopath he dominates, he knows when Moriarty isnt in the mood to play.

He didnt get where he is for lack of survival instincts, and he has no intention of losing this any time soon.


End file.
